Coffee and feelings
by Gabuoo
Summary: No tengo idea de que escribí jajajajajaa pero espero y les guste yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeii! :3


**Hola! no tengo idea de lo que acabo de escribir, todo salió de mi cabezita extraña y estaba aburrida.. POR FAVOR no me maten soy nueva es esto D: (demasiado nueva, solo me dedicaba a dibujar mangas o algo así escribir eso era trabajo de una amiga xDD)**

Demasiado oscuro... La lluvia no dejaba de caer en toda la ciudad, parecía una noche normal pero ella sabía que no era así, para ella era otra noche de sufrimiento sin control.

Perdida en sus pensamientos la chica de ojos verde-azulado se encuentra bagando por las calles de la gran ciudad de New York deseando poder encontrar a alguien que pueda hacerle ese "pequeño favor" de comprarle su dosis diaria de "alegría" su dosis de "por fin me encuentro tranquila" su dosis de "Jódete mundo de mierda no puedes tocarme" pero ella sabes que esa dosis terminara como todo; por que siempre termina, nunca es suficiente, por que siempre regresa a la realidad... Siempre.

-¿Cuándo termine aquí?- Se pregunta la hermosa mujer de piel blanca cual porcelana...-Eso puedo responderte lo...- Una hermosa voz resuena en su mente, una voz inconfundible; la voz de su amada morena de ojos marrones.

-Creí que no volverías- La hermosa chica de piel blanca sonríe ante la presencia de la morena.

-Bromeas! Tengo que cuidarte, no puedo dejar que te metas en problemas solo por conseguir un poco de esa estúpida droga tuya que no te deja nada bueno Jadelyn.-La chica de ojos verde-azulado sonríe ante esas palabras que la morena menciono y no puede evitar sentir un cálido sentimiento que comienza a formarse en su corazón...-

-Tranquila Vega, y ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, sabes que me molesta mucho... Además no se porqué estas aquí! Ahora no estoy drogada y siempre vienes cuando estoy drogada! No lo entiendo...-Jade estaba demasiado confundida por la aparición de esa hermosa morena que varias noches le robaba el sueño a nuestra hermosa chica pálida.-

-Jajajajaja es enserio?-La morena soltó una tremenda carcajada y frunció un poco el ceño a Jade que estaba sentada en una banca de un pequeño parqué.-

-Vega no te rías y responde me ahora!-Jade se estaba molestando y mucho, ella siempre ha odiado que la dejen esperando por respuestas y más cuando ella es la que hace las preguntas.-

.-La morena se sentó justo la chica pálida para poder hablar mejor y se dedico a contestar su pregunta.- Puuuuues déjame contestarte y no me interrumpas, estoy aquí por que no estas drogada tontita, te encontré...

.-La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en Jade y abrió sus ojos como platos ante esa respuesta.- Woooo! ¿Qué? me-e encontraste... Pero Vega yo... .-La morena levanto su dedo indicé y silencio los labios de la chica pálida para que ella siguiera hablando.- Que parte de "no me interrumpas" no entendiste? .-Jade aún con sus labios sellados solo asintió con la cabeza para que Tori siguiera hablando.-

-Como te decía... Estuve buscándote como loca, tenía que hablar contigo y yo...-Jade no puso atención en las palabras de Tori ella se perdió totalmente en los ojos de la chica morena, en lo hermosa que llegaba a ser su piel y en lo largo que estaba ahora su cabello.-"Perfecta..."-Se dijo así misma contemplando a Victoria Vega... su Vega...-

-Y por lo que veo no me estas poniendo atención, JADE NO ME IGNORES!.-Tori grito para regresar a Jade de sus pensamientos y dejar de ser ignorada.

-Aaaah perdóname.-Jade se sonrojo un poco al ser descubierta por Tori cuando ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre la morena.- Entonces... ¿Quién te dijo donde encontrarme? Por que bueno nadie lo sabe, ni si quiera Cat.

-Pues tuve en contacto con Beck y el me dijo que la ultima vez que hablo contigo le comentaste que estabas tomando un café en Central Park y eso me dio una pista así que tome el primer vuelo a New York y llevo casi 4 días buscándote.-Eso dejo sorprendida a la chica de piel pálida "Cuatro días... Y no dejaste de buscarme..."

-Pues aquí me tienes... Y me puedes decir por que estas sonriendo!.-Una Jade un poco molesta comenzó a tener una gran curiosidad al ver como Tori no dejaba de sonreír.-

-Pues aún que no me guste la idea de que te drogues, sonará estúpido pero se me hizo algo muy lindo que "sueñes".-Tori levanto sus dos manos para poder hacer énfasis y crear unas comillas.- conmigo en esos momentos... Eso dijiste, me preguntaste por que estaba aquí contigo si no estabas drogada.

-Recuerdo lo que dije Vega tranquila... Y pues bueno, cuando necesito un poco de mi querido alucinógeno pues vienes mucho a mi mente, y llegas a decirme siempre lo mismo que no debería de hacer esto, que es malo para mi salud, y blah blah blah...

-Es que si es malo para ti.-Tori agacho su mirada al sentirse un poco triste.-...

-Lo sé... No se en que momento de mi vida llego esto a mi vida, y quiero dejarlo de verdad pero aghhh! no puedo, no sé pero no puedo...-Tori se acerco a Jade y tomo sus manos para poder entrelazarlas con las de Jade.- ¿Pero si yo te ayudo a dejar todo esto volverías conmigo?

-Vega... .-Jade dio un gran suspiro.- Tori... No puedo volver, les hice mucho daño a todos y en especial a ti... No me pidas que vuelva, no podría hacer eso...

-Jade por favor...-Jade clavo su mirada en la de Tori tratando de descifrar aún que fuese un poco lo que pensaba la mitad latina.- Te necesito, entiéndelo.

-Y yo te necesito a ti... Pero no puedo hacer eso, no quiero lastimarte.

-Me lastimas estando lejos de mi...

-Tú sabes que te hago daño estando cerca de ti.

-No Jade, sabes que eso no es cierto... Te quiero conmigo.

-Y yo te quiero a mi lado, pero no soportaría hacerte daño... No otra vez.-Los ojos de Jade empezaron a humedecerse un poco ante las miles de ideas que pasaban por su mente.-

-Y no lo aras, al contrario me lastima estar lejos de ti, Jade te extraño... Cat te extraña y no solo ella André, Beck, Robbie incluso mi hermana lo cual es algo extraño.- Jade no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante las palabras de Tori y decido hablar.- Bueno yo también los extraño, en especial a mi hermosa mitad latina con unos hermosos ojos marrones casi chocolate.-Tori comenzó a sonreír.-

-Así que extrañas a mi hermana, vaya eso es una sorpresa.- Jade abrió mucho sus ojos y comenzó a reír.- Jajajajaja no seas tonta Vega, sabes que expresar mis sentimientos es algo difícil pero bueno.-Jade tomo algo de aire y siguió hablando.- Te extraño mucho a ti tonta.

-Si vienes conmigo y dejas de consumir todas esas tonterías prometo comprarte todo el café que quieras pero regresa.-Jade escucho las ultimas palabras de Tori como una suplica y no pudo evitar sonreír.-

-Mmmmm... Tori, el café que quiera, y dejar las drogas... Me parece un trato justo... Pero tengo una condición.- Tori entrecerró los ojos con un poco de duda y espero a que Jade dijera su condición.- Que si regreso y vuelvo a cometer las mismas tontería prométeme que vas a golpearme por todo lo que haga.- Jade le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Tori y ella no puedo evitar sonreír y abrazar a Jade.-

-Te quiero tanto Jade... Gracias.

-Y yo te quiero siempre uno más que tu Vega.

-Jaaaaaaade.

-Aaagh yo también Tori.

-Eso esta mucho mejor ahora cállate y dame un beso.

-¿Algo más jefa? .-Jade se puso a reír un poco.-

-Ahora que lo dices tu pagas los boletos de regreso.

-¿Qué? yo no voy a... .-Los labios de Jade se vieron sellados por los de Tori.-

-Decías...

-Decía que nos vamos mañana en la tarde.

**... que tal!? Me odian!? yo me odio xDD jajajajaja aaay no se sean totalmente sinceros por favor espero y les guste... **

**-Gabuoo fuera :3 **


End file.
